Baby Makes Three
by wallscollide
Summary: AU. A tiny patient bonds with Stef, an emergency pediatric physician, breaking her heart wide open. Soon, she and her wife find themselves on their way to having the family they only dreamed of.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Happy 2017, all. This started as an idea for _Sickfic_ , but it just got bigger the more I thought about it, so, it gets its own story. This is a different longer Callie idea than the one I mentioned previously. It just came to me and I knew it needed to be written ASAP.

This is inspired by a similar Season 6 storyline in _ER_. If you've seen that season, you'll recognize the parallels.

I'm not a medical professional; any inaccuracies are my own.

I do not own _The Fosters_.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Wednesday, April 3, 2013_

"Stef, 41 just radioed in. Sounds like a peds case for you. Nine month old baby," Nurse Jen informed her, poking her head in the doctor's lounge.

Dr. Stefanie Adams Foster quickly set down her magazine and followed Jen out the door, slipping on a sterile gown and gloves. "ETA?"

Suddenly, an ambulance rolled up, sirens and all.

"I guess that's us."

Pablo, a paramedic, parked and helped Amelia, his partner, bring out UCSD Medical Center's latest patient: a baby girl. Amelia gave Stef and Jen the bullet.

"What have we got?"

"Baby Jane Doe. Approximately nine month old female. Found abandoned in an apartment on East 54th and Chestnut. Neighbors said the baby cried for hours a couple days ago and grew concerned about the lack of noise. We scooped and ran."

Stef knew that was not the safest neighborhood in San Diego. The paramedics rattled off more vitals as they wheeled the baby inside the emergency department and to a trauma room and gently transferred her to the bed.

"Respiratory distress. Sounds like crackles bilaterally. Obvious neglect. Do you need anything else?"

"We've got it from here."

Their patient was sort of fussing, but not crying, like she physically couldn't. Stef could see she was pale and felt her face.

"Skin's hot. Let's get a rectal temp. No sweat or tears means she's dehydrated. Alright, I want a full septic work-up. Lytes, CBC, Chem-7, and blood cultures. Let's get a heel stick and dip a urine, if possible. We'll hold off on the spinal tap for the moment. We need access. I need a femoral line kit. Let's try not to stick her any more than we need to."

Jen removed the baby's soiled diaper. "Looks like she was on the way to a nasty rash."

"We'll take care of that."

A scrub nurse handed Stef what she needed to insert a special IV. Getting this baby rehydrated was of the utmost importance.

Stef tried to be gentle as she placed the needle inside her patient's right leg.

"Alright, I'm in. She looks to be about nine kilos. Let's start with twenty cc's of normal saline while we get a weight."

"Temp's 102.2."

"Tylenol PR," Stef ordered.

"Glucose is thirty-eight."

"That's too low. Let's add five percent dextrose."

The little girl looked to Stef in obvious discomfort, her brown eyes bright and glassy with fever.

"I know, little one. It's gonna be okay," she told her in a soothing tone.

She grabbed her stethoscope and listened to the baby's heart and lungs. "Heart sounds okay." She nodded as she heard crackles, as well. "I hear a consolidation on the left." She turned her attention briefly to the medical students who were observing off to the side, deciding to take a moment to teach, as was her job. "Year Twos: I hear crackles in this baby's lungs. Coleman, do you agree?"

A young man with sandy brown hair walked up and listened. "I-I think so."

"You _think_ , or you know? Be confident, every patient needs you to be sure."

"Yes, crackles bilaterally," he replied, sturdy, before rejoining the others.

"We also have fever and dehydration. What are we thinking?"

"Infection. Maybe pneumonia," said one, a tall, young man with brown hair.

"That's a safe bet. What else?"

"Meningitis," answered the blonde next to him.

Stef nodded. "Hence the VIP treatment. C'mon, give me more."

"Influenza, bronchiolitis, RSV," rattled off the fourth, a petite brunette.

"Good. Let's add a chest film to those labs. We'll know more when they're back."

"I'll go grab the portable x-ray," Jen said and left the room.

"We'll get that done and start her on cefuroxime."

After Baby Jane Doe was stabilized, her labs concluded that she was indeed fighting bacterial pneumonia. Stef hoped getting a jump on the antibiotics would help her recover more quickly.

"Peds is almost ready for her upstairs," Jen informed her.

"Great. They'll take care of her, get her settled in."

Two pediatric nurses wheeled in a crib bed for the baby.

Stef picked her up and set her in it. "Bye-bye. You're gonna be all better really soon."

"Alright. On to the next," she sighed after her tiny patient was moved, going to the admit desk to get a new chart.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know this was short, but there's more to come. So...what do you guys think? What do you think will happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I truly appreciate the response this has received so far. You guys rock. I'm loving this different take on some characters we know and love.

This is not going to be a 'paint by the numbers, Stef and Lena foster a baby and live happily ever after' story. There will be drama, twists, and turns. No smooth sailing, here. Just enjoy the journey and let me know if you are.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Stef placed her patient chart in the discharge rack, swinging around to talk to Beverly, one of the senior nurses in the department.

"My last kid had six coin batteries up his nose."

"Oh, for the love of Peds," Bev joked, which made Stef laugh.

"It is quittin' time. Say, has there been any word on that abandoned baby? She was taken up to the ward a few hours ago."

"Not that I know of, the poor thing. Such a terrible act, to leave a baby alone like that. At least the neighbors reported it this time. It could have been worse."

"True," Stef agreed. "Well, I'm gonna get outta here. See you tomorrow."

"Good night."

Stef hung up her lab coat and got her jacket and bag from her locker before leaving the lounge and going to the elevator. She took it up to the third floor and entered the section of the pediatrics ward that housed the children that were too old for the NICU, but too young to be supervised on the main floor.

"Hey, Kit," Stef greeted her friend who was just returning from tending to a child.

"I was wondering when you'd be up here," she smirked.

"Well, I had a shift to finish."

"Come to see Callie, I assume?"

Stef was known for following up with her patients, especially ones in the circumstances that this baby was in.

"Callie? That's her name?"

Kit nodded. "The cops found her birth certificate in the apartment and faxed it over. She'll be nine months old on the eleventh."

Stef went to Callie's crib, with Kit following. She found the little girl much more animated than when she first arrived. She was moving more and making sounds, finding her voice.

"Hey, there, Callie. Such a pretty name for a pretty girl." Stef reached down to rub her little tummy, who kicked a bit in response. "You doin' better? Yeah?"

"How is she?" Stef asked Kit.

"Her fever's down and she's resting more comfortably."

"I'll bet. So, her mom split?"

"Looks like it. Colleen Jacob. No father listed."

"Such a shame," Stef mused, admiring Callie's dark hair and eyes. "Has DCFS checked in yet?"

"Someone's on the way."

"There must not be any other family."

"Probably not."

Callie started to fuss and cough, clearly uncomfortable. Then, she let out a sneeze, and another.

" _Goodness_. Bless you, Callie."

Her fussing continued and she started to cry.

"What's th' matter, huh? You don't feel very good, do you?"

Stef let down one of the rails and picked her up, being careful of the baby's oxygen and IV tubing as she settled her on her shoulder.

"Yes. Yes, I know. Being sick's no fun," the blonde said, attempting to soothe Callie. "Shhh, shhh. It's alright. I bet you're gonna feel much better tomorrow."

Callie started to quiet down after another minute. Her shallow, congested breathing hurt Stef's heart. Sick kids affected her more than other patients, which was why she decided to specialize in treating them.

"You've got the touch, Stef."

"Ha," she grinned. "Lena calls me 'The Baby Whisperer.'"

"As she should. How is she, by the way?"

"She's fabulous." Stef's phone began to vibrate in her pocket. "That's probably her, now."

Stef lay Callie back in her crib and locked the rail back into place. "Be good for Nurse Kit. Good night," she told her friend before exiting the ward and returning her wife's call.

"Hey, babe."

"Hi, love."

"Are you on your way home? Dinner's almost done. Italian-marinated pork chops."

"That sounds great. I am walking to the parking garage as we speak. I wanted to check in with a patient before I left for the night."

"I would expect nothing less," Lena said with fondness.

"I'll be home soon."

Stef hung up and drove to her Mission Bay home. She shut the front door behind her and went to the kitchen. Lena was at the stove.

"It smells amazing in here." She walked up behind her wife and kissed her cheek.

"And _you_ smell like 'hospital,'" Lena groaned slightly.

"That's where I work, you know."

"Yes, I'm aware."

Stef helped her set the food on the table and they helped themselves to it, having a few bites before recapping their days.

"How were your kiddos today? Not another biting incident, I hope?" Stef wondered, chewing her salad.

"No, thankfully. If there was, I'd send Ryan to you to have him tested for rabies."

Stef laughed.

"I had Jamie come up to the board to do some addition, what we've been working on, and she was correct on the first try. She was so proud of herself. She's such a sweet girl."

"Speaking of sweet girls, I met one today."

Lena drank some water. She was more than used to hearing about her wife's patients. They both were the type to bring their work home with them. "Oh, yeah?"

"A baby was brought in, quite unresponsive, too sick to even cry. She was abandoned in an apartment on 54th and Chestnut, I believe."

"That's a rough part of town."

Stef nodded. "She has pneumonia, but she's up in Peds, doing better."

"Is that who you checked in on after your shift?"

"I just wanted to make sure she was okay. DCFS hadn't seen her yet."

Lena understood; her wife was a very caring and thorough doctor and she strived to be the same to Anchor Beach Community Charter School's second graders.

"Well, I'm glad she's gonna be alright."

"She should be."

After that, the subject changed and their evening went on as usual, but Stef went to sleep with little Callie still on her mind.

* * *

 **A/N:** And now, we've met Lena, a teacher. Like I said before, this just came to me and this is all I have so far. But I am outlining and making notes and making progress. The chapters will start getting longer; this is just laying the foundation of the story. Leave me your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks so much again, everyone, for your reviews and support of this story. I've had some turbulence in my personal life, but I'm getting over that hump and wanting to get this written. I have a lot of this outlined, so, the ideas are there. This is definitely a priority, I promise.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _Thursday, April 4, 2013_

Stef was never happier to take her lunch break, and not because she was hungry. A certain brunette baby girl hadn't left her thoughts all day, occupying her mind. There was just _something_ about her, something that tugged at the doctor's heart in a way she'd never experienced and she couldn't shake it.

And so, Stef stepped off the elevator and followed the hallway to Callie's crib.

Callie was babbling and squirming, protesting the tubes she was connected to.

"Hi, Callie. How are you today? Let's see."

Stef picked up her chart from the rack on the crib, thumbing through the pages, reviewing Callie's treatment and updates on her status. So far, she was still on IV antibiotics, but she was breathing better on less supplemental oxygen, a sign that she was improving.

Callie coughed, which sounded dreadful to Stef's ears. Her chest still congested, the blonde could see that she was agitated.

"Aw. You wanna cough those yuckies up, don't you?"

Callie continued to fuss, which perpetuated her hacking.

"You've gotta settle down, love. You're alright."

Concerned that she would choke, Stef decided to get her upright, holding her, but not before placing a burp cloth over her shoulder, in case Callie did spit up.

Stef paced with her by the crib, gently patting her back.

"Relax, Callie. Just breathe..."

"Hey, Stef."

"Virgie, hi," she greeted the nurse, another dear friend and colleague. "How are you?"

"Fine. Kit tells me you've acquainted yourself with this little lady."

Stef chuckled. "Yes."

"Dr. V thinks she's ready to try a bottle, just a few ounces."

"That's good."

"Do you want to feed her?"

"Sure."

"I'll get it ready, then."

Virgie returned with a warm bottle of formula. She pulled up a rocking chair for Stef, who sat down with Callie.

At first, Callie wouldn't take it, but when she did, she sucked greedily as Stef held it for her, though, she tired quickly, the pneumonia sapping her energy.

"It's okay, Cal. You're doing good. Don't let me rush you. Take your time," the doctor assured her as they took a break until she was ready for more.

Callie eventually finished the bottle and Stef praised her effort.

"Way to go, Callie. You were hungry, huh? Good girl."

"And how is Miss Callie doing today?" a deep, masculine voice asked.

Stef looked up to see Virgie accompanied by a man carrying a briefcase.

"Better, but not out of the woods yet. And you are...?"

"Tom Reeves, DCFS," he clarified. "How long do you think she'll be here?"

"Well, I'm not assigned to her. I treated her down in the ER when she was first brought in. But, probably another day or two. As you can hear, she still has quite a cough and her fever hasn't broken."

"That's too bad," Tom said, sympathetic.

"Where will she go after this? Emergency intake?"

"She shouldn't be difficult to place."

Stef just nodded.

Suddenly, her pager began to beep. She passed Callie off to Virgie and saw that the ER needed her ASAP.

She'd just have to grab a granola bar later.

 _[][][][][][]_

"God, I'm beat," Stef sighed tiredly, tossing her keys in the bowl near the front door. She went to the kitchen to find her wife putting the finishing touches on their dinner.

"Hey, hon."

"Hey."

They kissed briefly.

"You look like you could use a drink."

"You have _no_ idea."

Lena grabbed a wine glass and poured Stef some white wine.

"Thanks."

"Long day?"

"Yes," Stef exhaled before taking a drink.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Okay."

"But there _is_ something I'd like to talk to you about...it's kind of urgent."

"Oh?"

"You know that patient I talked about last night?"

"The baby? Is she okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, she's improving. It's not that. I went to see her today and DCFS came while I was there and—"

Lena knew exactly where this conversation was going. "No, Stef. _No_."

"Love, just hear me out."

Lena put up her hand, shaking her head.

"Please, baby."

"We've been over this. I'm not ready."

"It's been two years..."

"You don't have to remind me."

"Our foster license has been dormant and it's going to be revoked if we don't reinstate it."

"Fine, so, let it."

"A baby needs a home and you're okay with letting her be subjected to Russian Roulette when she has options?"

"Options? What options? How do you know a family member won't show up and claim her?"

"Someone would have by now. When did you become so uncaring? This isn't like you."

"How do you know what I'm like? How did you think this was going to play out? How did you expect me to react? That I'd be gung-ho, 'Sure, honey! Let's foster a baby we know nothing about!' Hell, I'm surprised you even bothered to ask me and that she's not already here."

"Lena, come on." Stef didn't appreciate her snark.

"Don't push me on this."

"Her name is Callie. She has the most gorgeous brown eyes. Lena, if you met her, you'd—"

"I'm not doing this." Lena turned off the stove and started to walk away, but Stef caught her arm.

"Damn it, let go of me."

"I know it hurts, but we have to move on."

Lena forcefully pulled herself from her wife's grasp. "' _Move on?_ '" she scoffed. "You moved on a long time ago. You scheduled a shift two days later, if memory serves."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stef asked, crossing her arms.

"I lost another baby and I lost you, too!"

"You've always had me. I haven't gone anywhere."

"You weren't there, Stef. You didn't grieve, you didn't care."

"How dare you?" the blonde whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"I needed you! _I_ needed you! Work could've waited. You had personal time to use up. But as usual, you want to fix everyone else's problems but your own!"

"That's not true."

She didn't ask for it, but there it was. A harsh slap of reality. Lena was expressing years of suppressed feelings and resentment.

"Then, why bring up Callie? A baby won't fix this, Stef. You can't fix me. I'm not one of your patients. You want a baby with all the sunshine and rainbows, avoiding the storm that came before at any cost because you can't handle it."

Lena's words left Stef speechless. A tear slid down her cheek.

"I respected that you didn't want to see a counselor, but I thought you'd at least talk to _me_. I thought I was your confidante, your everything. You didn't talk about the last miscarriage with me, not _once_. Didn't cry with me. Didn't comfort me. I went through hell over and over and you left me alone, Stef, in every possible way. That was almost worse."

Lena walked out, her steps echoing coldly on the stairs.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ooh...that is _tough_. Who saw that coming? Sad. Stef is falling hard for Callie, and she's not seeing the whole picture. Is Stef right? Is Lena? Was she too harsh? How will Stef handle this? Let's hear it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This just poured out of me. Please, do enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Stef was left standing in the kitchen, digesting her wife's words, listening to her go upstairs and shut their bedroom door.

She and Lena tried not to go to bed angry, but this was different. This wasn't just anger. Lena was wounded by Stef's actions and when it came to their fertility struggles, her lack of them.

Lena was brutally honest and when Stef took that to heart, she realized that her wife was correct.

She did not handle their losses well. Her compulsion to heal was not utilized in the right way after the last one. Going back to work so quickly was the wrong move.

The kids she treated were problems that she could fix or at least attempt to solve. A sick or injured child was like a diagnostic puzzle; she just had to fit the pieces together.

The 'why' of their infertility was one that was short a few pieces and Stef couldn't wrap her head around it. How could they not have a baby between the two of them? Stef couldn't handle a pregnancy, and as it turned out, neither could Lena. That had to be a million-to-one odds.

And it was a shitty lottery prize.

Stef held back more tears as the memories replayed in her mind like a horror movie.

The universe cut them off at every turn. They tried drugs first, then, IVF and IUI.

Three pregnancies, three miscarriages. Each one more devastating than the last.

And then, Lena was done trying. She was tired. Stef was, too.

They finally decided to go the fost-adopt route, but Lena wouldn't go through with it at the last minute. She wasn't ready.

And here they were.

Stef sighed heavily, smoothing her hair with her fingers.

She didn't want to stew in this long, so, she went to find her wife.

The blonde knocked gently and pushed the door open. Lena was sitting on their bed.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice cracking.

"It's a little late—"

"For everything," Stef finished. "All of it. I abandoned you. I wasn't there when you needed me." She broke down further with every sentence. "I went back to work because I didn't know what else to do. I didn't know what to do, Lena. I didn't know how to help you. I didn't know. You were numb and I was destroyed. And _I_ did that. I caused it."

"You had nothing to do with it. It just happened."

Stef shook her head, refusing to believe Lena. "My body was a mess. I couldn't even _attempt_ any treatment or do my part. Be of real help."

"You didn't have to."

"But I wanted to. Lena, I swear, with all of my heart, _I wanted to_. You have to know I wanted to have a baby with you more than anything."

"Stef, you didn't choose it. That's just how you were made."

"But, I'm a woman! I should be able to carry a baby and I can't! It's fucked up. It's not right."

Lena stood up and faced Stef. "I never blamed you, honey. _Never_. Please, don't do this to yourself."

"But _I_ blamed me! If we had the option, it could've been different!"

"We can't waste time on 'could haves' and 'what ifs,' Stef."

"You didn't even want to do the last insemination! You went through it for _me_."

"And I would do it again."

"I know, and that's the problem. Do you have any idea what it's like to watch someone suffer just because they love you? You didn't want to do it, and I pushed you for one more try. And all I did was cause you more pain. I try and all I do...is hurt you."

Stef could no longer form words. She just cried, releasing her guilt and anguish in one fell swoop.

Lena met her wife where she was, pulling the sobbing woman into her chest.

"I don't...I don't wanna hurt you anymore. God, I..."

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay," Lena soothed, crying with her.

"Tell me what to do so that it will stop hurting. Tell me what to do, Lena. I look at you and all I can see is my failure. I failed you in every way a person could."

"It's never going to go away, babe. You have to let yourself go through it. Give yourself permission. Those were _our_ babies, not just mine."

"I miss them. We didn't even know them and I miss them so much."

"...Me, too. Every day."

Stef nodded into Lena's shirt.

Lena kissed her hair. "I love you," she whispered. And she did. Stef would never understand just how much.

Stef cried it out for what seemed like ages. She had years of unshed tears to account for.

When they finally came up for air, they were exhausted.

It was all they could do to change clothes and lie down, both consumed by their thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Lena wondered softly, knowing Stef wasn't asleep.

"Callie," she sighed.

"She must really be someone special if you're willing to admit that."

Stef rolled over. "She is, Lena. She _is_. I just, I can't explain it. We've just...connected. We found each other. I helped save her, but in reality...I think she's saving _me_."

That was the final exchange of their night as they both surrendered to rest.

 _[][][][][][]_

 _Friday, April 5, 2013_

Stef was awake before her 5 AM alarm the next morning, quietly slipping out of bed. Sometimes, she envied her wife's steady hours: out the door by eight, home before five.

Her days were less predictable. Doctors would call off and she'd have to pick up a shift or a mass-casualty trauma would roll in five minutes before quitting time and she would pull in the driveway, the glow of the ten o'clock news on the TV.

Lena always waited up for her unless she squeezed in a forty-five-second phone call to tell her not to bother. Some nights, she'd explain while reheating dinner, and others, she wouldn't, unable to stomach what she had to witness, let alone food, sparing her wife the details of a raging apartment blaze or a foundry chemical spill.

As an Attending, Stef mostly worked days, a handful of graveyards a year. She didn't miss the countless late nights of med school or residency one bit.

Yawning as she stepped down into the kitchen, she made coffee, listening to the machine hiss and drip dark, bitter elixir into the pot.

After pouring some into her favorite blue mug, she sat at the table, sipping it thoughtfully.

Not long after, she heard the floorboards creak as Lena appeared.

"I heard you get up."

"There's coffee, if you want it."

Lena placed a hand on Stef's shoulder as she accepted her offer, taking the empty stool on her right.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What's different? Why is Callie so important to you, more than our babies?"

Lena's question stung. Stef stared at her hands.

"Some semblance of control. My compulsion to 'fix everyone else's problems but my own,'" she quoted her wife. As much as it hurt in the moment, it was truth that Stef needed to hear. "She _was_ just another baby, Lena. Another patient. She was. And then, she looked at me with those brown eyes of hers, like she was pleading for my help. Like she needed me. And without me realizing it, she wormed her way inside my heart."

They were quiet for a few moments before Stef continued.

"I won't see her again. I'll cut off all ties right now."

What Lena said next surprised her.

"Don't. Not on my account."

"Why?"

"Because...because I want to meet her. Maybe I need saving, too."

Stef felt like Lena wanted to say something else.

"You made some points, too. I didn't exactly reach out to you. I felt like you didn't understand, like you could never understand, and I resented you for it, closing myself off because the pain was so great."

"My love..."

"And hating you...kept me at a standstill. I couldn't move on. Couldn't heal. That wasn't fair to you. I didn't give you the chance you deserved and...maybe this is the opportunity to do that now, even though I owe you so much more."

"No," Stef disagreed, "you don't owe me anything but this, right here. You're enough. You always have been. God, I feel like...I feel like I've been drifting on the sea for the past two years and the fog is finally lifting."

"Me, too."

Stef took Lena's hand in hers, holding it tightly.

Maybe, slowly, they were finding the way back.

"I'll come to the hospital with you before work."

"Lena, you don't have to."

"I want to. Really."

Stef nodded. "Okay."

They shared a tender kiss before Stef took the first shower of the morning.

 _[][][][][][]_

"I'm proud of you for doing this," Stef said as they waited for the elevator, fingers linked.

UCSD Medical Center was not a happy place for Lena. It was where her wife saw both every-day and extraordinary horrors.

It was where they'd lost their babies.

She wouldn't go inside the ER, where she'd only experienced tragedy.

Maybe, some day, she could take that step.

For right now, the steps in the peds hallway were enough.

Stef and Lena stopped at the door.

The blonde craned her neck, obviously trying to spot Callie. Her brows furrowed.

"Give me one sec, honey."

"Sure."

Lena watched as Stef entered the ward and talked to the night clerk, looking to the cribs against the wall and back to the woman, before returning to her.

"Callie's gone. She's gone."

"What?"

"Dr. Vanjay discharged her this morning and DCFS already picked her up. The _one_ time they decide not to drag their asses..."

"Do you know where they took her?"

"Maybe an intake facility, maybe a foster home. There's no way to know."

"I'm sorry, Stef."

"I am, too," she sighed.

Lena could almost see her wife's newly-sewn heart coming apart at the seams.

"I'm okay, love. Really. Go to work. I'm gonna go downstairs and get a jump on things. Text me at lunch."

Stef's parting kiss on the cheek told Lena everything. She wasn't okay, far from it.

Stef took the elevator to the second floor, where it was less likely that she'd be recognized. Everyone in the ER, including the maintenance workers, knew her and would wonder why she was so early for her shift.

She walked to the nearest restroom, grateful to find it empty. She stared at her face in the mirror, letting tears fall.

The universe won another round.

* * *

 **A/N:** *dodges vegetables and fruit* Don't hate me! I love you guys!

What do you think is ahead for Stef and Lena in the next chapter? Review, please!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I am absolutely floored and humbled by the love and support you all have and have shown me for this story. It makes it all the more enjoyable to share it with you.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _Monday, April 8, 2013_

Stef was sitting at the kitchen table, on her MacBook, enjoying the last few hours of her quiet day off, scrolling down a web page.

"What are you doing?" Lena asked, pausing to look over her wife's shoulder before filling the tea kettle and igniting the stove.

"Oh, just researching."

"Something for work?"

"No..."

Stef's pause made Lena turn around. "What's up?"

"I'm...looking up therapists. It's time to work through all this infertility stuff."

"Good for you, honey."

"And I'm completely open to couples sessions, as well," the blonde made sure to add. "I think both would be beneficial."

Lena smiled warmly. "Only if you want to."

"I do," Stef replied, sincere. It's...it's scary, but I'm gonna do it."

Lena knew how hard it was for her to open herself up; most had never seen her wife's vulnerable side. "I know you will. You're too stubborn not to," she cracked, a sly smile on her lips.

"Hey, now," Stef exclaimed, feigning hurt.

"You know it's true, babe. When you put your mind to something, there's no stopping you."

Lena walked over to her. "It's one of the many things that I love about you."

They kissed.

Stef stood up, wrapping her arms around Lena's torso. "Go on..."

The brunette rattled off anything she could think of, each punctuated with a kiss.

"You're smart. Funny. Kind. Generous."

Stef rolled her eyes. "Get to the good stuff, woman."

"Sexy..."

"And I know it."

Lena busted out laughing at the reference.

Stef wiggled her eyebrows.

"And a great lay, too," she hummed.

"Ms. Adams, are you trying to seduce me?"

" _Maybe_...is it working?" Lena questioned low, her lips dangerously close to Stef's ear.

The doctor shivered in delight. "Flattery will get you everywhere with me, baby."

" _Everywhere?_ " Lena went in for Stef's neck.

"Except there," Stef protested, pushing her away slightly, "I got so much shit from everyone for the last hickey you gave me!"

"Fine," Lena chirped, stepping back, raising her hands in defeat.

"No, baby. No, no, no. Come back," Stef whined, moving toward her.

The brunette shook her head curtly. "Uh-uh. No hickey, no quickie."

"Who said anything about that? Why can't we just...take our time?" Stef nibbled Lena's lip.

"I like the sound of that."

Lena chuckled as the kettle whistled. She and Stef moved in sync around the table as the blonde was occupied with untucking her shirt. She reached behind her and turned off the gas.

The heat between them was no match for the water.

 _[][][][][][]_

 _Tuesday, April 9, 2013_

"And with that, I am gone. _Sayonara_ , kid puke," Stef announced as she rid herself of her final chart for the evening.

"Don't you just love flu season?" Bev cracked. "I see you traded in pink for green this time."

Stef glanced down at her third clean scrub top of the day. "Tell me again why I picked this over something easy, like dermatology?"

"You wanna sit in an office all day popping zits? That ship sailed about a decade ago, my friend."

Stef laughed as sirens blared.

"The ER's where all the action is," the nurse reminded her as she went to meet the paramedics at the doors with Dr. Anders.

Stef started toward the lounge to go to her locker.

"What have we got?" he asked.

"Nine month old female. Respiratory distress..."

Stef's ears perked up and she quickly turned to follow the gurney down the hallway.

She caught up with them and sure enough, Callie was being wheeled into Trauma One.

The baby was red in the face, crying and coughing, but she was barely moving.

"Tim, I know this baby. I treated her for pneumonia last week," Stef told Dr. Anders as he was giving orders. "She responded well to cefurox."

"A lot of good that did. What's her pulse ox?"

"78," a nurse said.

"Alright, we need to need to intubate." Dr Anders gave Callie's lungs another listen. "Yeah, she's not moving much air and I'm worried about failure. Let's get a vent down here."

Another nurse went to the phone and dialed.

"Is her pneumonia back?"

"It would appear so. Push 3.2 milligrams of etomidate and 22 of sux. Give me a 4.0 tube and a number one straight blade. Let's go, people. Time is oxygen."

Stef's worried eyes looked to her colleague and back to Callie as she went completely limp, the sedative and paralytic taking effect. She watched as Tim calmly and swiftly used the metal blade to insert the breathing tube and removed the stylet.

"Alright, bag her until Respiratory gets down here."

"Where did you guys pick her up?" Stef asked the paramedics.

"At the PD on 4th. Her foster parents must've dumped her there."

Stef swallowed her anger down for the moment. "Make sure it's not in the stomach," she reminded the doctor.

Dr. Anders listened and nodded, confirming that the tube was placed correctly. "We're good."

"Nice work, Tim."

"Just saving lives, Foster."

"So, she's headed for the PICU," Stef stated, going to Callie's side for the first time since entering the room.

"As soon as they're ready for her. She'll need to be sedated at least overnight until the docs know more."

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay. I'm here," Stef cooed, stroking Callie's little arm.

It was then Stef remembered that she and Lena planned to go out for burgers and milkshakes, and she was late.

Stef stepped out for a moment to call her wife as two respiratory technicians wheeled in a ventilator for Callie, promptly adjusting the settings and hooking her up to it.

"Lena."

"Hey, where are you?" she wondered.

"I'm still at the hospital."

"Is everything alright?"

"You're not gonna believe this, but...Callie was brought in just as I was leaving."

"Oh, no. Really?"

"Yeah. Her pneumonia's probably back with a vengeance."

"She's gonna be okay, though, right?"

"Well, they had to intubate her, so, they'll keep her sedated overnight in Intensive Care and run more tests," Stef told her.

"Gosh, the poor thing," Lena sighed, sympathetic.

"Yeah. Is it alright with you if I stick around for a bit, make sure she settles in okay?"

"Sure."

"Since I ruined our dinner plans, order whatever you want. Vegan, Chinese, it's your call."

"I will do that."

"Alright, I shouldn't be long," the blonde sighed. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Lena echoed.

Stef ended the call and returned to Callie, waiting with her until she was wheeled up to the PICU.

"Foster, are you lost? The ER's downstairs, or do I need to draw you a map?" Dr. Julian, one of the PICU attendings, sneered upon seeing her as he worked on Callie.

"She was my patient last week."

"That's great," he said, sarcastic. "Now, she's _mine_. You can go now." He waved her away.

"Please, just...take care of her."

Dr. Julian looked almost human for a moment. "I will."

Stef exited the ward, stopping to look through the window.

"I will be back in the morning, Callie. You're not alone anymore."

Stef texted Lena that she was on her way home.

The smell of Italian food greeted her as she entered the kitchen.

"Chicken piccata for me, veal parmesan for you. And breadsticks and wine."

Stef sighed contentedly. You really do love me, don't you?"

Lena chuckled. "Yes," she affirmed, meeting her wife's lips with her own. "Flu season?" she assumed upon noticing Stef's scrub top.

"Times three," the blonde groaned.

"How's Callie?" Lena inquired, genuine, changing the subject as they sat down and poured the wine.

"I don't know, Dr. Julian was on-call. You know how he is."

"He's an ass," Lena scoffed, knowing her wife wouldn't disagree. "How he is allowed to work with children, the sickest ones no less, is beyond my comprehension."

"When they're unconscious, bedside manner is not required."

"At least some of them are spared," Lena sighed with gratitude.

Stef nodded, taking a bite of her veal cutlet. "Oh, God, that's good. Mm."

"So you said last night."

Stef chuckled. "I did. Many times, if I remember correctly. I must've been well-behaved in a past life."

"So, what's the deal with Callie? I know she's on your mind."

"Honestly, I was thinking...maybe we could take her in. We'd have to get another home study, but as long as we reinstate our license, things would probably move fast, maybe an approval for emergent placement, given our professions."

Lena just nodded, eating.

"We don't have to, love. We can take things as slow as you want to. And I'm not saying we would foster her at the expense of therapy; that's still a priority."

"How is she, Stef? Tell me the truth."

"She's a very sick little girl. She came in, not breathing well at all. High fever, wacked out vitals...her foster parents left her at the police station and the cops called the paramedics. Her infection returned and I guess they couldn't deal with it."

Lena set down her fork, looking down at her lap.

Stef's face fell. "I didn't mean to upset you, honey." She immediately smoothed her back.

"No," she sniffled a little, "it's not you. How could anyone do that to a little baby? She doesn't deserve that. No child does."

Stef nodded. "I know."

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course. Or maybe you'd like to meet her first. Whatever you decide, I will respect it and support you."

The two of them were quiet for a few moments.

"Let's do it," Lena said, looking directly at Stef.

"...Are you sure? I don't want to—"

"I don't need to see her to know that she needs a family, parents that will take on her needs as their own wholeheartedly. She's brought out something in you, Stef. Something I haven't seen in awhile, that I've missed. If only you could see how your face lights up when you talk about her. I see that brightness in your eyes again."

Stef just nodded, looking down for a moment.

Lena rubbed her wife's shoulder. "Maybe her caseworker can pull some strings so we can visit. I want to do this the right way." She knew that only immediate family members or guardians could visit PICU patients, and seeing as how they were neither, they would be turned away and be given no information regarding her care.

"I'll make some calls, see what I can do," Stef promised quietly.

Lena was concerned about her lover's slightly deflated posture. "You're worried about her, aren't you?"

Stef nodded again. "Yeah. She's in for a longer stay this go 'round."

"She'll be okay," Lena stated with quiet confidence.

"How do you know?"

"Because she has us."

* * *

 **A/N:** The mamas gettin' busy...mama lovin' is good for the soul. They are getting better, communicating and wanting to be better for each other. Stef is going to therapy, something that scares her, and we've seen that time and again on the show. Stef feels the fear and does it anyway. Truly inspiring. Lena wants to open herself up to the love of a child for herself first, not for Stef. Here's where the healing begins, and not without work or bumps along the way.

Feel free to leave your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** You guys are great. Here's more.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _Wednesday, April 10, 2013_

"Yes. Yes. Okay. Thanks so much, Tom. We really appreciate it. We'll see you over there. Bye."

Stef hung up after talking with Tom Reeves, the caseworker assigned to Callie.

"Well?" Lena wondered anxiously.

Stef's face broke out into a grin. "We're as good as approved. Tom is going to push our reinstatement request through and he'll meet us at the hospital with more paperwork to make it official."

"That's great," Lena smiled.

"We still need to schedule our new home study, but, we can take care of that later today."

"And we need to stock up on everything 'baby,'" Lena reminded her.

"There's some stuff in the attic and garage, but, yes. I'll let you, the Queen of Lists, figure that out."

"Sure."

"Alright," Stef sighed happily, "are you ready to meet our foster daughter?"

"Yes," Lena nodded with a smile. "I can't wait to see the face of the child you're so crazy about."

Stef gave her a kiss. "Then, let's go."

 _[][][][][][]_

"Here we are again," Stef said as the two of them approached the PICU entrance.

They entered the ward and Stef instructed her wife to scrub her hands at the station, while she did the same.

After that, they went to the desk to receive their visitor's badges, but were soon met by Dr. Julian's voice.

"Foster, how many times do I have to tell you to stay off my turf? You're ER only."

He marched up to them, clearly miffed.

"Well, considering that our foster daughter is right over there, I'd say we have a reason to be here," Stef replied, cool, as she glanced to Callie's room.

"What?"

"You heard her," Lena smirked.

"You're _fostering_ Callie Jacob?"

"Yes, we are," Stef said. "Now, if you'll excuse us, Roger..."

They side-stepped him and Stef lead the way to Callie, who was lying in a crib. "Now, she's probably hooked up to a few tubes and wires, so, they can monitor her and such," she told her wife as they entered the room, not wanting to freak her out or make her skittish.

"Lena, this is Callie," Stef smiled, looking down at the little girl, then, back to her wife.

She hung back and let Lena go to her first, just watching.

Lena spoke gently, observing every inch of her. "Hi, there, Callie. I'm Lena, Stef's better three-fourths." She chuckled a little. "She said you were gorgeous, but _you_ are beyond my imagination. Me and Stef, we're gonna be your new mommies for awhile. We're gonna take very good care of you. I promise." Lena turned to Stef. "She's beautiful."

"Yes, she is. Hey, Cal. You're off the respirator already? I'm so proud of you." Stef smiled down at her.

"Does that mean she'll be discharged sooner?"

"It's a good sign."

"How're you feelin'? Hm?" Stef could hear Callie's wheezy breathing. She had a nasogastric tube for nutrition, oxygen, and was still hooked up to a monitor while being given IV antibiotics.

She coughed; a rough, wet sound that broke Stef's heart in two. The baby whimpered slightly, still quite weak.

"Oh, my goodness. Poor sweetie," Lena sighed, noting how the baby was hardly responsive, though, she still looked at them, recognizing Stef's voice.

Stef unlocked the rail and reached to stroke Callie's head lightly, to soothe her as well as feel for a fever. "You are burning up, little one." Stef turned to have a look at the monitors and Callie's IV bag to see what medicine she was being given.

"So, what do you think?" Lena wondered. Her wife treated kids for a living and obviously could paint most of the picture of Callie's current status.

"There's improvement in her oxygen level from last night, which is very good news; the less time on a respirator, the better. They are combining two antibiotics, ampicillin and gentamicin, to give her more coverage and better odds of killing off the bacteria. It's aggressive, but with her history that we know of, it's the right call. She'll be weaned off the oxygen as she gets better and the NG will stay until she's strong enough to eat on her own."

Lena nodded as Stef had a look at Callie's chart. She was extubated just after shift change, had already been fed, and was in the middle of her first IV treatment of the day. She was still running a fever of over 102 degrees, but, it was down from 103.3, her first recorded temperature.

Stef and Lena turned at the sound of footsteps as Dr. Julian passed through the threshold of Callie's suite.

"Oh, no. _No_. Nope. Dr. Julian, I'm going to ask you to leave, now," Stef said immediately, calm, as quiet was the rule in the unit and she didn't want to upset Callie or anyone else.

"Stef, I'm her—"

"I want another doctor."

"I've been treating her since—"

"I don't care if you're the last doctor on Earth, you will not go near her again, understand?"

"You're ridiculous," Dr. Julian scoffed and attempted to move past her. "I'm the attending on-call."

"I said no!" Stef hissed, blocking his path. "You don't touch her."

"You should talk some sense into your wife," he said to Lena.

"Go get someone else," the brunette answered evenly, stepping in front of Callie's crib. When it came to this, she trusted Stef completely.

"Fine. I'll call McLucas," he conceded, bitter, before exiting.

"Your Mama Bear claws are out already, huh?" Lena whispered with a chuckle as Stef returned to her and Callie.

Stef kissed Lena's hair as the two of them hung out with the new little lady in their lives.

 _[][][][][][]_

Stef and Lena had both called off from work, so, they were free to stay and visit with Callie all day. Visiting hours were 8:30 AM to 8:30 PM, with parents and guardians having twenty-four-hour access to the unit.

"Okay. Just sign here," Tom said, pointing to a line on the bottom of the form.

Stef and Lena took turns signing and dating the page.

"And...last one, ladies."

Once their final signatures were inked, Tom gathered the papers from a table in the Family Room and smiled. "You're all set. You are now foster parents in San Diego County to Callie Jacob."

"Great," Stef beamed, looking at Lena. "Thanks so much, Tom," she said, holding out her hand for him to shake.

Tom took it and Lena's, as well. "I'm glad to place her so quickly after all that's happened. I know she's in good hands."

"She should be discharged by week's end."

"That's great to hear. And your home study is scheduled?"

"Yes, for Friday," Lena answered.

"Good, good. Everything seems to be moving along nicely. Well, I'll let you get back to Callie, alright? Have a nice day."

Once Tom left, Stef took Lena's hand and kissed her. With no words necessary, they returned to their new foster daughter's bedside. A nurse was tending to her, taking and recording her vitals.

Callie started to cry, even though Andrea had not disturbed her.

"What's the matter, love? Hm?" Stef wondered. "Do you need to be changed? Is that it? I'll bet you do."

"I'll get a diaper," Andrea said, going to a row of cabinets.

"Are you weighing her 'ins' and 'outs?'" Stef asked her.

Andrea nodded. "Yes."

"I can do it," the blonde offered. "If I could just have some gloves, please."

Andrea brought Stef a box of them and she put them on, getting to work. Andrea assisted her in making sure Callie's lines didn't get tangled as she passed the nurse the soiled diaper and fastened the clean one around the baby's waist.

"All done. All better," Stef grinned. She could see Callie's little eyes get heavy; she was going to fall asleep. "That's okay, Cal. You need your rest. Sleep all you want." She turned to Lena. "I could use a snack and some coffee, you want anything?"

"I'll come with you," Lena replied.

Stef figured her wife wasn't ready to be alone with Callie yet, and that was fine. She'd only laid eyes on her for the first time three hours ago.

So, they left the unit and took the elevator to the basement, where the cafeteria was located.

Stef grabbed two packs of trail mix and made herself a cup of coffee, while Lena opted for a small muffin and coffee, as well.

"So, here we are. Can you believe it?" Stef wondered out loud as they sat at a table.

"I certainly didn't think we'd be _here_ a week ago," Lena mused, "much less foster parents."

"Neither did I," Stef agreed. "We both want this, right?"

"I wouldn't have said yes or signed those papers if I didn't, honey."

"I know," the blonde sighed quietly. "What do you think? Callie's pretty great, huh? I mean, she'll show more of herself when she's better, but she's a sweet little thing."

"She's wonderful. I just hate to see her so sick and hooked up to all that stuff."

"It's all in the name of healing, my love," Stef assured her. "It's helping her and the medical team. There's no one else I'd want taking care of her. Dr. McLucas is one of the best."

After they finished, they went back to the PICU to watch over Callie as she slept.

 _[][][][][][]_

Lena placed the last of the bottles in their medicine cabinet later that evening, closing it. She'd add the lock tomorrow, along with those in the kitchen.

With a satisfied sigh, she left their bathroom and decided to see Stef's progress on Callie's crib and changing table. The two of them brought the pieces in from the garage and her wife retrieved the mattress and pad from the attic.

"How's it going in here?" Lena wondered softly.

"Fine."

Stef was lying on the carpet, on her side, using a socket wrench to bolt in the foot of the crib. "And done." She stood.

"Nice job."

"Just gotta add the mattress." Stef picked it up and placed it inside.

Lena got a good look at the blonde's ass as she bent over. "Hm...I forgot how hot you look in that toolbelt."

"Do I?"

"Yes."

They shared a kiss, which became two, but Stef halted proceedings.

"I will never finish if we start up now."

"You know I can do that for you..." Lena purred.

"Oh-ho...do not tempt me, woman," Stef grinned, knowing every bit of what she meant. "Now, go on. I'm sure there's more baby-proofing to be done."

"You're no fun," the brunette pouted.

"Who says we can't fit in some recess later?"

"Well, maybe I won't want to play then."

Stef rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay." She slapped Lena's butt. "Go."

"Your responsible side sucks."

Stef just laughed as she heard Lena go downstairs, picking up the instructions for the changing table.

 _[][][][][][]_

 _Thursday, April 11, 2013_

"There she is. Good morning, Callie," Stef greeted her as she and Lena walked into her room the next day.

"You're up early," Lena remarked softly as they stood beside her crib. It wasn't yet 7 AM; both of them were back to work, but wanted to make sure they saw Callie beforehand.

Callie began to jabber quietly, looking at them.

"You sound happy to see us," Stef grinned. "Did you have a good night?"

Callie continued to babble on.

"I see. I'm sure you didn't cause any trouble. No."

Stef lowered the rail and rubbed Callie's tummy, noting that a bit of color had returned to the baby's face. "You look better." She had a look at her oxygen tank. "They've turned down her rate."

"Good," Lena nodded, knowing that Callie needing less supplemental oxygen was a step in the right direction.

Callie started to cough, her tiny lungs rattling, fussing a little.

"Still got that yucky cough, though, don't ya? I'm sorry, sweetie. I know that doesn't feel good," Stef sympathized.

Their foster daughter continued to protest, which made her fuss more as she tired.

Stef stroked her head. "Callie, it's alright. It's alright. Me and Lena are here. Relax, sweetheart."

Suddenly, the doctor's pager went off. Stef checked it and saw it was the ER.

"It's downstairs. Will you be okay if I go see what they want?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine," Lena assured her quietly.

"Okay. I'll be back."

Stef left and Lena was alone with Callie for the first time.

The little girl was still upset at something, making her frustration known as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay, Callie."

Lena touched the brunette's head, as her wife did, but her action made Callie cry harder, so, she moved her hand away.

"What's with all the commotion in here?" Dr. McLucas wondered, entering.

"Callie's a bit upset," Lena replied.

"Is that so? Well, let's see if we can figure out the cause." The doctor observed her patient for a moment. "She's breathing fine. Are you cranky? Are you getting stir-crazy?"

Dr. McLucas spied a terry cloth dragon at Callie's feet. "When did you get a dragon? Do you want your lovey? Hm?"

She picked it up and held it in the baby's line of sight. Callie quieted down a little, whimpering, reaching for it.

Dr. McLucas gave it to her, and Callie put it in her mouth, gumming away at the green fuzz.

"That's better, isn't it?" she asked her, smiling.

Lena felt relieved, then, foolish at the doctor's simple solution. It was so obvious.

"Dramatic, this one," Dr. McLucas said, glancing at her.

"Yes, quite," she agreed smoothly.

Unsettled, though not letting it show, Lena wished for Stef's hasty return.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know Lena's and Callie's first moments alone didn't go as well as some of you hoped, but, I have my reasons. Still hope you liked.

In addition to my own, I'd love some ideas and suggestions from you all for future scenes/scenarios for Stef and Lena as new parents and as things become routine. Lay them on me.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** My continued thanks to you all for your feedback and support. Already over one hundred reviews - so unexpected. Here's more.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 _Sunday, April 14, 2013_

"Here's her bottle," Eliza, Callie's nurse, said as she entered the room, handing it to Lena.

"Great, thanks."

"Let me know if you need something else."

Lena nodded as Eliza checked on another patient.

"Time for some lunch, Callie. Does that sound good?"

Callie had pulled herself up into a standing position, holding on to the rails.

"C'mere, you." Lena lifted Callie out of her crib and sat her down in her lap, letting her feed herself.

Callie had graduated to the non-critical floor the day before. Her fever was almost gone, she was eating on her own, and her lungs were drying out.

"There you go. Good girl," she smiled as her foster daughter sucked on the bottle's nipple. "Boy, you're hungry. It's not a race, Callie. Take a breath."

Lena was right; Callie was drinking too fast, causing her to cough. She was alarmed for a moment, then realized she wasn't choking. She put Callie onto her shoulder, patting her back. "I told you. Big breaths. You're okay. It's okay."

Callie was panicking, not understanding that she'd irritated her sensitive lungs. Her crying only made her cough more.

"Did you spook yourself? Yeah. It's okay, sweetheart," Lena conversed in a soothing tone, giving the baby time to calm down. It took another minute, but Callie settled.

"Yeah. See? You're okay. Wanna try again?"

Callie took the bottle again, her pace slower this time.

"Much better," Lena hummed, watching her eat and look up at her.

"Hey," said a soft voice from the doorway.

Lena turned to see her wife. "Hey, yourself."

"You okay, Cal? Gave yourself a scare, huh?" Stef asked the tiny brunette, cluing Lena in that she'd witnessed the two of them moments ago.

"You did great," Stef murmured to Lena, squeezing her shoulder. "You stayed calm, which helped her."

Lena nodded.

"So, lunch time?" Stef assumed.

"Yep."

"What do you know? It's mine, too."

"Dr. Vanjay doesn't see why she can't finish her antibiotics at home."

Stef smiled. Their home was Callie's, for now, anyway. "She's made quite the turn-around. And you know why, Cal? 'Cause you're tough. You're teaching me a thing or two."

"How do you want to celebrate tonight? I could pick up a cake," Lena suggested, as it was Stef's birthday.

"That's alright, love. I'll get it. Have someone notify me when Callie's discharged. Take her straight to the house."

"Alright."

"I just wanted to stop in before I grab a quick bite. Love you." Stef leaned down for a kiss.

"You'll be busting out soon, kid. Make sure Lena behaves herself," the blonde winked at Callie, smoothing her head.

Stef had one last look at them together, grateful for the opportunity they'd been given.

 _[][][][][][]_

"Cake's here!" Stef called out as she opened the front door. There was already evidence of a baby's presence as she looked around the living room, spying a few toys on the floor. In the coming days, it would be expected.

"We're in the kitchen!" Lena answered.

Stef found her wife at the stove and Callie in a high chair, occupying herself with some plush blocks. "Well, hi, pretty girl. Whatcha got there? New blocks?"

Stef set the small chocolate cake on the counter, along with a vanilla cupcake. "I wasn't sure if Callie, here, is a chocolate fan. We'll have to see."

Lena turned to greet her wife. "Good thinking. Hi." She wrapped her arms around Stef's middle. "Happy Birthday," she wished her softly, kissing her tenderly.

"Thank you, my love. It is a happy one, indeed. And lest we forget, Miss Callie turned nine months on Thursday. Double the celebration."

Stef went to her, sitting down. "We are so glad to have you, Callie. And we are _so_ , so glad that you are feeling better. This beats that hospital by a mile, doesn't it? Doesn't it?" Stef tickled the baby's side, extracting a smile.

"Have you given her the tour yet?" the blonde asked her other half.

"I thought I'd wait for you. This needs to simmer a bit more," Lena replied, stirring the contents of a saucepan.

"Well, alright, then. C'mon, Cal. Up you come." Stef lifted her from the high chair and to her shoulder. "Let's acquaint you with your new digs. Please keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times."

Lena followed them as Stef took Callie to the breakfast nook off the kitchen.

"Here's the nook. This _big_ couch is super comfy. We have a lot of books. This is the half bath and the dining room table we never use. You're already familiar with the living room; lots of play time to be had there."

They went upstairs.

"Here's the office, where I'll make lesson plans and grade papers," Lena said of the first room, joining in. There were a couple of desks, file cabinets, Lena's laptop, and a printer, along with pictures and mementos.

"And I'll research and write articles, just work stuff. It's not very fun," Stef added before moving on.

"This is a spare bedroom. Not very exciting. Here's the full bathroom. It's quite spacious, yes? A nice, big tub for baths."

Callie babbled happily.

"She's easily impressed," Lena smirked.

Next, Stef opened her and Lena's bedroom door. "This is our room. If you ever need us, day or night, just scoot on in. Or scream, whatever."

"And finally...here's _your_ room, Cal. What do you think? You get all this space all to yourself. You lucky duck."

While a bit sparse, it had potential to be a warm, safe space for her.

"It still needs a bit of work, but you sort of dropped in our laps. You forgive us, right?" Lena asked her. "Show her the crib."

Stef placed her in it. Callie was unsure for a moment, but quickly held the rails and bounced on her mattress, laughing.

Stef looked at Lena. "I believe that is the Callie seal of approval, wouldn't you say?"

The three of them returned to the kitchen where Lena dished up Stef's birthday dinner: homemade fettuccine alfredo with chicken and broccoli.

"This is great, baby. Thank you. And what will Callie be having?" Stef wondered.

"Chicken, some soft noodles, and sweet potatoes," Lena answered, setting a small plate on Callie's high chair and sitting down next to her.

"I bet you're hungry, Cal. Dig in," Stef encouraged her.

Callie pinched a cube of chicken between her fingers, brought it to her mouth, and took a bite.

"Okay, there's a win," Lena smiled, having some food, herself.

Callie was not very successful at feeding herself the sweet potatoes, so, Lena spoon-fed her periodically.

"She'll get the hang of it," Stef said. "She'll be eating us out of house and home before we know it."

Lena helped herself to more salad. "How was work?"

"Fine. Busy. Did Dr. Vanjay give any specific discharge instructions?"

"No. Just to finish her medicine and keep an eye on her."

Stef nodded. "We can do that. This is delicious, between this and cake, I'll need large scrubs tomorrow."

Lena laughed before changing the subject. "You said the daycare will take her in the morning?"

"Yes. Everything is all settled." Stef's hospital provided a full-service daycare for employees and staff. She handled the forms and toured the facility on Thursday and Callie had been accepted. "Do you wanna pick her up or should I?"

"I'll come get her."

"Maybe we can make some kind of schedule or something so you don't have to come downtown every day."

"Yeah, maybe."

They heard the front door open and shut. "I hear it's _somebody's birthday_..." a voice sang.

Stef and Lena both looked at each other, slightly panicked. They had planned on informing their parents about Callie tomorrow.

Stef's mom, Sharon, walked into the kitchen, gift bag in-hand.

"Hello—who do we have here?" the older woman asked as her eyes settled on their foster daughter. "I didn't realize you had a guest."

Lena smiled tightly. "Hi, Sharon."

Stef cleared her throat. "Mom, hi. You could have called first."

"I know, but what's the fun in that? I wanted to surprise you."

Stef stood up from the table and joined Lena on the opposite side of Callie's high chair. "This is Callie."

"Are you babysitting?"

"No, um...we're her foster parents."

Now, it was Sharon's turn to be surprised. " _Really?_ "

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"Three days ago."

"And just _when_ were you going to tell me, Stefanie?"

"Tomorrow, actually," Stef chuckled awkwardly.

"What brought this on?"

Lena answered this time. "Callie was a patient of Stef's. She treated her, but she was brought back in after her pneumonia reoccurred."

"Pneumonia? Is she alright?" Sharon inquired, concerned, walking closer to them.

"She's doing much better. She had a short stay in Intensive Care, but was discharged today," Stef informed her.

Callie coughed a bit, dry, her lungs still healing. Stef patted her back.

"When did you first meet her?"

"Last week. Her mom abandoned her in an apartment. Then, her foster placement left her at the police station. She was pretty bad off, terribly sick. That's when I stepped in."

"Oh, my word. The poor lamb. Hi, Callie. I'm Sharon, Stef's mommy. Gosh, I guess this means I'm a grandma."

"We don't know how long this will be for," Stef said, not wanting to overwhelm her mother any further.

"Has anyone found her mom?"

"No, but, right now, this is temporary, as far as the state is concerned."

Sharon and Lena shared a look, knowing Stef had already fallen hard for this baby. "Well, until then, we're family, aren't we, Callie? What a beautiful child. Those eyes and that hair."

"Would you like something to eat, Sharon?" Lena offered politely. The three of them weren't quite done with their meal.

"No, thank you, Lena. You guys can finish, and then, we'll have cake."

They did so, with Lena wiping Callie's face and hands. Callie's goofy smile clued her in to their next move. "Oh, Stef...I think someone needs to be changed..."

Stef chuckled. "Oh, so, I'm Diaper Mom, huh? We're gonna have to even up these tallies. Okay. We'll be right back."

Sharon waited until her daughter was upstairs before speaking up. "So, what do you think of all this? Quite sudden."

Lena nodded. "It is. But I'm glad we can give Callie a place to stay that's safe, for now."

"I know my daughter can push and steamroll—"

"It's not like that. We both agreed to this. I was resistant at first."

"Understandable."

"Hesitant. I still am. But, me and Stef, we're working on things."

"What you guys have been through would break most couples apart, and no one could blame you. You'll come out the other side stronger than ever. Just be there for her."

Sharon placed her hand on top of her daughter-in-law's, smiling.

Lena turned the question around on her. "What do _you_ think?" She felt a bit uneasy at what Sharon might say.

Sharon saw how Stef was with Callie: warm, caring, and maternal. A few of the attributes that made her a great doctor. She was on cloud nine. She had no doubt that Lena would be the same. "I think it's wonderful."

 _[][][][][][]_

After the cake was eaten (and Sharon insisted on singing 'Happy Birthday'), Stef opened the bag her mom brought, containing a card and a pair of bacon socks.

Stef held them up, an amused smirk on her face.

"What? You love bacon," Sharon shrugged as Stef read the card.

"Thank you, Mom," she said, clearly touched by what was written inside it. She loved receiving them, even now.

"You're welcome, doll. Now, what did your wife get you...?"

"Oh, that's for later," Lena smirked.

"Yes, after Callie has had a bath," Stef agreed, now talking to her. "Did you get frosting in your hair, silly girl? You like both cakes, huh? A girl after my own heart. Not too much of a sugar high, though. You need your sleep."

"Well, I shouldn't overstay my welcome," Sharon decided, standing. "You two will want to make sure Callie settles in for her first night."

"Yes. She's still not one hundred percent, it's gonna take her a few days. What do you say, Cal? Bath, bottle, and bed. Sound good?"

Stef hugged Sharon. "Good night, Mom. Be safe getting home. Love you."

"I love you, too, baby. Happy Birthday." She kissed her daughter's cheek.

Sharon and Lena said their goodbyes, as well.

"Alright, Callie. Don't keep them up too much, okay? You've got two of the best foster mommies anyone could ask for. Bye-bye," Sharon waved, then, left.

"I'm gonna get her in the tub, unless you want me to help clean up?"

Lena shook her head. "You're the birthday girl. I've got it."

They kissed before Stef took Callie upstairs.

Lena stood at the sink, releasing a sigh. The past week had been such a whirlwind. She and her wife went from childless professionals to ones with a baby in that time. They were responsible for another person—a tiny, helpless person who would need them for everything for the foreseeable future. Now that Callie was out of the hospital, it was real.

At least Stef was embarking on this new adventure with her.

Once Lena put leftovers away and loaded the dishwasher, she went upstairs, hearing muted chatter and splashing from behind the bathroom door.

"You're the one who needs the bath, not me!" Stef laughed, turning when Lena came in. "Hey, love."

"I think someone's having fun. Hi, Callie," Lena addressed her with a wave of her fingers.

Callie splashed the bubbly water, wearing a toothless smile that could warm the coldest heart.

"Alright, my little mermaid, let's wash your hair." Stef wet Callie's head and massaged baby shampoo into her short, brown locks. She chuckled at Callie's reaction: her face relaxed, eyes closed. "You like that? I bet that feels good."

Callie coughed as Stef rinsed her hair.

"Yeah, this water's cooling down. Don't want you to get a chill, no. Lena, I'm tagging you in. Hand me a towel. You lift, I'll dry."

Lena took Callie out of the tub and Stef toweled her off before dressing her in her room.

"I'll go make a bottle and bring her medicine. Four ounces?" Lena asked, confirming the amount.

"Yeah," Stef nodded, grabbing a clean diaper.

Callie was waiting in a new set of pajamas by the time Lena returned with warm formula and her antibiotics.

Stef took the glass bottle and infant syringe. "Meds first. Open up, Callie. Come on. Good girl," she praised as the baby swallowed the liquid.

Callie fussed a bit, making a face at the taste.

"That's gonna make you all better, sweetie," Lena stated softly.

"Let's wash down that yucky stuff and get you drifting off to dreamland." Stef sat down with Callie in a tan rocking chair, cradling her as the little brunette drank from the bottle.

"I'll let you put her down. Good night, Callie," Lena wished her before leaving them.

Callie finished most of it before fatigue won out. Stef placed her drowsy foster daughter in the crib. "Close your eyes, love. Sweet dreams."

Callie fell asleep within minutes. Stef stayed a bit longer, relieved to hear soft, even breaths.

Stef quietly left the room, shutting the door.

"Callie's asleep," she announced as she found her wife in their bedroom.

"Good."

"Thank you," Stef said quietly.

"For what, babe?"

"Saying yes. I know this isn't easy for you. But you'll learn fast and I'm gonna be here every step of the way."

"You're so good with her," Lena sighed, tinged with envy. "It's like you know what she needs before she does."

"I have a decade of experience on you, in case you forgot. I didn't become fluent in Infant overnight."

Lena chuckled at that.

"And I won't always have the answers; you'll be outsmarting me before long. Honestly, I feel like I've been on autopilot, just reacting. Tonight will be the real test. Now, where's my present?" Stef grinned, child-like anticipation lighting up her features.

Lena pulled an envelope from the drawer of her bedside table. "Here we are."

Stef opened it and found a pair of tickets to see Melissa Etheridge at Humpheys by the Bay in September, along with a handwritten note.

 _Your not-so-subtle hints paid off. I can't wait to rock out with you. Happy Birthday._

 _Love always,_

 _Lena_

Stef's mouth dropped open a little. "Wait...these are third row seats."

"Yes, they are," Lena confirmed, smiling.

"Thank you, baby." Stef hugged her wife tightly. "Is that all?"

"Oh, I'm the gift that keeps on giving..." the brunette reminded her smoothly. "Or did you forget?"

"It's possible..."

"Well, I'll just have to refresh your memory, then, won't I?" Lena slid her hands down Stef's arms.

One kiss, and they were off to the races.

* * *

 **A/N:** I originally thought of Sharon hearing Callie through the phone, but having her show up unannounced worked out way better. So, yes, in this story, Sharon never moved to Florida and lives locally.

Next will be Callie's first night with Stef and Lena (how do you think it will go?) and after that, I'm not sure, but don't worry, this story is gonna get rolling. Much is in store for these characters...


End file.
